the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv03 CH 06 Withdrawal (annotated)
Annotations for Withdrawal from Honeysuckle & Pain. Page 179 quote "Sitting In Limbo" by Jimmy Cliff ...Well, they're putting up a resistance But I know that my faith will lead me on Page 180 Athens, GA Athens is a consolidated city–county in the U.S. state of Georgia. Ibrahim's used to live here Page 182 conterminous sharing a common boundary Page 184 cauled veiled, caul - the amniotic membrane enclosing a fetus, a woman's close-fitting indoor headdress or hairnet Brandywine The Battle of Brandywine, also known as the Battle of Brandywine Creek, was fought between the American army of General George Washington and the British army of General Sir William Howe on September 11, 1777. The British Army defeated the American Army and forced them to withdraw toward the American capital of Philadelphia (Wikipedia) The Siege of Savannah or the Second Battle of Savannah was an encounter of the American Revolutionary War in 1779. Major assault against the British siege works failed (Wikipedia) It was going to run through the barn the train Page 185 foam board a lightweight, and easily cut material used for the mounting of photographic prints, as backing in picture framing, in 3D design, and in painting load-bearing wall or bearing wall is a wall that bears the weight of the house above said wall, resting upon it by conducting its weight to a foundation structure Page 187 flash cubes used in early Kodaks david hale tattoo artist real person Page 191 Razer Blade gaming notebook Page 192 MIT Massachusetts Institute of Technology Caltech California Institute of Technology; Page 193 Duban a character from One Thousand and One Night. A sage described as being a man of extraordinary talent. The ability to read Greek, Persian, Turkish, Arabic, Byzantine, Syriac and Hebrew, as well as a deep understanding of botany, philosophy and natural history are only a few. He cures King Yunan from leprosy. Duban works his medicine in an unusual way: he creates a mallet and ball to match, filling the handle of the mallet with his medicine. When the king plays with the ball and mallet, he perspires, thus absorbing the medicine through the sweat from his hand into his bloodstream. After a short bath and a sleep, the King is cured, and rewards Duban with wealth and royal honor. Yunan's vizier, however, becomes jealous of Duban, and persuades Yunan into believing that Duban will later produce a medicine to kill him. The king eventually decides to punish Duban for his alleged treachery, and summons him to be beheaded. After unsuccessfully pleading for his life, Duban offers one of his prized books to Yunan to impart the rest of his wisdom. Yunan agrees, and the next day, Duban is beheaded, and Yunan begins to open the book, finding that no printing exists on the paper. After paging through for a time, separating the stuck leaves each time by first wetting his finger in his mouth, he begins to feel ill. Yunan realises that the leaves of the book were poisoned, and as he dies, the king understands that this was his punishment for betraying the one that once saved his life (Wikipedia) Chiron In Greek mythology, Chiron (pronounced KY-rən /ˈkaɪrən/; also Cheiron or Kheiron; Greek: Χείρων "hand") was held to be the superlative centaur amongst his brethren Kaa snake, Kaa is a fictional character from The Jungle Book stories written by Rudyard Kipling. Kaa is one of Mowgli's mentors and friends Page 195 Orbless Revelation is that what Xanther possessed? Meet ''' see V2 825 – He wants to meet. (and release those still alive) Page 196 '''Appomattox The Battle of Appomattox Court House, fought on the morning of April 9, 1865, was one of the last battles of the American Civil War. It was the final engagement of Confederate Army general Robert E. Lee's Army of Northern Virginia before it surrendered to the Union Army under Lt. Gen. Ulysses S. Grant Page 198 TSA Transportation Security Administration – basicly suggesting Orbist are like terrorist for the establishement Page 199 errata an error in printing or writing Category:Annotations